Hikaru's Game
by sacred-priestess
Summary: This GREATLY strays from what I normally post, but I decided to post all of my favorites. This story involves rape, you have been warned.


Hikaru looked at Kaoru's worried expression and couldn't help but smile a little. Kaoru was worrying too much. He had his whole game under control. He knew exactly how all of this was going to plan out. He had it to a T. He tried to wipe his smile off but failed.

Kaoru eyed Hikaru's smile nervously. He had a horrible feeling about this game. He felt it was going too far. He knew when Hikaru had wanted to start riding the commoner's bus something bad had to be going on. He kept trying to convince Hikaru to quit his little game but once Hikaru had made up his mind there was no changing it.

Hikaru planted his bag at kaoru's feet and motioned to a man in a tropical shirt before Kaoru could protest. He could see this man eyeing him day after day. At first it had just disgusted him, but then he had started to plan. This disgusting man could be used to his advantage in his own little game. He walked over to the room between the cars and shut the door silently and quickly. He only had to wait a moment before the man opened the door and came in. Hikaru sized him up. "Whatchu doin' rich boy?" Hikaru smiled at the man's country accent. He was guessing that the man was uneducated and unemployed. Maybe a little down on his luck at the moment. It seemed like this game couldn't get any better. "We're gunna play a little game okay? I know that you want me, I can see you staring." Tropical shirt interupted him, "I ain't no queer alright?" "I know, I know, you just want to try me out, I'm not judging. I just want to play a game. The rules are easy and you'll here then as we go. Now here's your first question, at this stop two people will get on, a man with a toupee and a man with a harelip. Which one gets on first?" Hikaru eyed the little window and saw the door first opening. Hikaru was a worried at first that tropical shirt wasn't going to answer but before the riders at the stop got on he blurted out, "Toupee!" They both looked through the door in anticipation and Hikaru let his grin go wide when the man with the toupee got on first.

"You can get your reward now sir." Hikaru quickly reached his hands down tropical shirts pants and grabbed the man's erection. He wasn't surprised that the man was already hard. A little suspense and debauchery could do a lot for one's sexual libido. That and the fact that Hikaru had no doubt in his mind that tropical shirt really was gay. He stroked the man eyeing his pleasure filled face. His disgust welled up and was glad when he noticed that the next stop was coming up. Just as the man was getting close to orgasm he pulled his hands out and looked to the window again.

"Don't forget we are still playing a game sir. You can't get the rest of your reward until you win the game. Who will sit down first? Harelip or toupee?" The man's face got angry. "What the fuck kinda game you playin' here?!" Hikaru let his voice get forceful, "Answer the damn question!" Tropical shirt grabbed Hikaru's collar and without looking out the window he said. "Toupee." Hikaru smiled a snotty smile at tropical shirt. "Correct again sir." Before Hikaru could say anything else tropical shirt had ripped his pants off. He let tropical shirt have his way and was pliable to his touch. Hikaru didn't get hard but tropical shirt didn't seem to care. He spread his legs apart and forced his erection in with no care for Hikaru whatsoever. He pushed himself in and out, not caring when he felt blood on his thighs. Hikaru braced himself against the wall and gritted his teeth against the pain. He ignored it knowing it was just all a part of his game.

When Hikaru felt tropical shirt's semen stinging his insides he finally pulled away, not able to stop the smile on his face. It felt like it covered his whole face. He was almost a little scared when he heard his own voice, only crazy and loud and unlike his own. "LAST QUESTION SIR! You MUST get this one right if you want to get out of here with your LIBERTY SIR! WHO GETS OFF FIRST? That's all you need to answer. Of course if you don't get this one right I scream RAPE! Too many people on this train for you to get away unnoticed. And I have too much family influence for you not to go to jail!" Hikaru let his laugh boil out of his chest as he felt the semen and blood drip down his legs. "ANSWER QUICKLY SIR!!!"

Haruhi grabbed a piece of toast and her bag and was almost out the door when her father stopped her. "Can you get a ride from one of your friends today Haruhi? There was a rapist caught on the train yesterday and I'd feel safer if you didn't ride it today."

Fin.

Megan


End file.
